storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Julii777/ALFA. Nowy początek.
Na początku chciałam poprosić o wyrozumiałość i wszelkie opinie na temat mojego opowiadania/książki. Te złe i te dobre. To mój pierwszy blog. Będzie to opowieść thumb|400px ' o niezwykłej dziewczynie, kóra odkrywa po kolei swoje moce, uczy się je kontrolować i nadal próbuje zachowywać się normalnie w ludzkim świecie pomimo wielu zdrad, kłamstw i bólu. Odkrywa nowe tajemnice, zakochuje sie, ale czy miłość może wszystko naprawić? Nie wiadomo.' Jeżeli ktoś to przeczyta to przepraszam za dłuuuugi wstęp :D Napisałam coś jeszcze zanim zaczęłam cokolwiek wymyślać...myślałam, że zaczne zwyczajny pamiętnik, ale siedząc tak w wannie, słuchając muzyki napisałam: Drogi pamiętniku! ' 13.01.2015r.' ''Mam na imię Julia i mam 14l. Ty, jak na razie masz tylko jeden dzień, ale mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Swoją drogą, czy to nie dziwne, że mam do Ciebie większe zaufanie niż do istot żywych? Nie znam nikogo, kto pisze pamiętnik. Myślę, że przez to młodzież staje się coraz głupsza, zamknięta ''w sobie i zagubiona we współczesnym świecie. Pisanie swoich uczuć pozwala na pozanie nas samych ''i dokładną, a także RZECZYWISTĄ ocenę świata, który nas otacza. Zmieniając temat, to dostałam Cię aż 5 lat temu! Zauważyłam, że czas leci zbyt szybko... Nie jestem święta, ale wydaje mi się, że patrze na świat dojrzalej. Historia, którą Ci opowiem będzie prawdziwa, lecz zostanie przekazana tak jak chciałabym, aby wyglądała. Można by stwierdzić, że to czysta fantazja, ale ja uważam, że marzenia nią nie są, a świat nie zawsze jest taki na jai wygląda. Któż wie? Może magiczne stworzenia kryją sie gdzieś w lesie w jakiś małych norkach, a w nocy wychodzą na polowania? Nie wiem, ale mam zamiar się dowiedzieć. '' ' Julii777 23:33, sty 31, 2015 ' Rozdział 1' ' ,,Cisza przed burzą"' '' Czy jest jeszcze jakiś żyjący organizm, który lubi poniedziałki? Wątpię.'' Otworzyłam oczy, ale leżałam jeszcze bardzo długo.Wyłączyłam budzik. Łóżko w tej chwili było ważniejsze niż szkoła. Wydawałoby się, że ma większą siłę przyciągania od grawitacji, ale czy to mogłoby być możliwe? Według mnie TAK i ja jestem tego dowodem. Spojrzałam na zachmurzone niebo, przez porządnie umyte ona. Ostatnio wzięłam się za porządki domowe, ale chyba przesadziłam, bo po wysprzątaniu każdego kąta poczułam się jak "Perfekcyjna pani domu". Myśląc o tym roześmiałam się, ale uśmiech od razu zniknął z mojej twarzy. Będzie padać. Tego byłam pewna. Wielkie, szare, majestatyczne chmury przysłoniły piękny błękit czystego nieba. Pogoda niezwykle wpływa na moje samopoczucie i chyba odwrotnie. Wiem, że to tylko przypadek, ale zawsze gdy jestem szczęsliwa nawet najpięniejsze, jaskrawe słońce staje się większe, wyraźniejsze i jakby cieplejsze. Naciągnęłam kołdrę na głowę i chciałam aby ten dzień przeminął jak podmuch wiatru albo delikatna fala obijająca się o brzeg. Wiedziałam, że jakoś będę musiała sobie z tym poradzić. Pod kołdrą zauważyłam, że jest bardzo przytulnie, ale zaczęło brakować mi tlenu. Zrobiło się strasznie gorąco więc wynurzyłam spod fałd beżowego materiału nogę i głowę. Sufit okazał się bardzo fascynujący. Każdy kolor był wyrazisty, ale nie jaskrawy, pastelowy, ale nie blady, ciekawy. A może tak mi sie ''' '''tylko zdawało? Bo jak sufit moze być ciekawy??? To wykracza poza granice mojego rozumowania. Rozmyślając wstałam z łóżka. Lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale to było nawet całkiem przyjemne, g dyż po chwili odzyskałam jasność umysłu. Mocno przetarłam oczy wskazującymi palcami. Ziewnęłam kilka razy. Pomogło. Wolnym krokiem podeszłam do szafy. Stary brązowy mebel bez żadnych udogodnień i wymysłów. Podzielony został na jedną część na wieszaki, dwie półki i dwie całkiem duże szuflady. ''' '''Nie pasowała do reszty nowoczesnego urządzenia mojego pokoju. Z szuflady wyjęłam bieliznę. Zwykłą, czarną, bez koronek i innych zdobień.Z półki wyciągnęłam ciemne jeansowe rurki i jasny, cieplutki 'sweterek, który dostałam od babci. To jeden z nielicznych prezentów od niej, które mi się podobają.' Zaczęłam niekontrolowanie się śpieszyć. W mojej głowie wszystko wirowało. Czułam się jak w transie. Ściany, meble migały mi przed oczami. Gdy wskazówki zegara ledwo co drgnęły gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Jak to się stało?Tylko takie pytanie widnialo mi w głowie. Stałam na środku pokoju tak oszołomiona, że zapomniałam oddychać. Głośno zaczerpnęłam powietrza. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. To pewnie wymysły mojego zaspanego umysłu. Zadzwonił budzik, ale przecież kilka minut temu go wyłączyłam! Co tu się dzieje? Czy to objawy paranoi? Nie, nie...to wszystko mi się zdawało. Spojrzałam na swój strój. Stałam ubrana w wybrane ciuchy, ale miałam bose stopy. Strzępy skarpetek walały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Zebrałam je i wyrzuciłam do kosza. Założyłam nowe. Wyprane w Perwolu XD. Były czarne z napisem sport na zewnętrznej stronie. Zawsze uważałam je za swoje ulubione. Niby zwykły kawałek materiału, ale "amortyzują" pecha. Jest też druga opcja. Wierze w to i wydaje mi się to prawdą. Raczej to ostatnie. Czytałam ostatnio, że wierząc w coś może to się na prawdę spełnić. Mój wzrok powędrował na zegarek. Szok. Została mi jeszcze godzina! Poczułam, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie nadzwyczajny. Podeszłam do biurka i włączyłam komputer. Dostałam wiadomość od niejakiego "Winstona". ' '-Nie znam gościa- powiedziałam cicho. Mail brzmiał: '' Hey! Widzimy się na dzisiejszych zajęciach. DANI'' Skąd on ma mojego maila? To trochę niepokojące, że piszą do mnie ludzie, których w ogóle nie znam. Odpisałam: Hey. Czekam z niecierpliwościa, bo któż taki mógłby zadać sobie tyle trudu że kilkanaście minut przed zajęciemi pisać maila..hmmm ciekawe XD Julia Po chwili usłyszałam dźwiek komunikatora. Julia. Hmm....jak z "Romeo i Julia"! To się nazywa być zdesperowanym, co? :D A jednak odpisałaś... DANI ' Wyłączyłam przeglądarkę. Kim mógłby być tajemniczy Winston? Chciałabym go poznać, ale nie nastawiam się na zbyt wiele. Na pewno to kujon w wielkich brylach, szelkach i przydługim krawacie. "To się nazywa być zdesperowanym". Mam nadzieję, że pisał o sobie, bo inaczej długo mnie nie zapomni.' ' Poszłam do łazienki, która jak zwykle musiała być zajęta. Nawet jeżeli wstane o czwartej w nocy! Usiadłam na podłodze, ale po chwili wstałam (tuż po tym jak usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi). Wyszła stamtąd Katy, moja starsza siostra. Jest ode mnie aż 8l. starsza. Zawsze mnie denerwuje, ale tak czy siak ją ocham. ' '-No wreszcie! Dziwię się, że nie odmiękłaś jeszcze w tej wannie!- Zawsze tak sobie dogryzamy.' '- Wal się. Jak Ci się nie podoba to idź się umyć szlaufem! - powiedziawszy w ręczniku na głowie ruszyła do swojego pokoju.' http://pl.blogi.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Julii777/%22ALFA._Nowy_pocz%C4%85tek%22 -Tu dalej pisze bloga..nie opłaca się pisać w dwóch miejscach.... a jak ktoś lubi Jak wytresować smoka to polecam http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szczerbolka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romansy Kategoria:Magic Way Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Czary Kategoria:Normalne zycie